Darkness falls
by Custard Cat
Summary: The sequel to moonlit evanesence is here! the vamps back and seeking the blood of a certain trouble maker and her friends. Will raene defeat Seregwen again? read and review please!
1. Old chums meet again

Chapter .1. Old chums meet again.

Eldinwen stared motionless at the door, unblinking and breathing steadily. It had seemed like she had been waiting for hours, just staring at the peeling paint on the pub's door. The leaky cauldron was brewing with customers but Eldinwen neither saw nor heard them. She was in a dream world again, drifting off into a far off place where time did not seem to exist. 

The door of the pub creaked open and a new flow of customers entered, chatting friendly and joining the hubbub of the other guests. Eldinwen's misty green eyes followed the oncoming crowds of witches and wizards but soon returned to her watch at the door.

The figure sitting next to her adjusted his position on the pub's stool. Eldinwen seemed to have come to the surface from her pool of tranquility and was now gazing at the figure on her right. He stared up at her and gave her the pleasure of a small smile. She managed to smile back, then turned to watching again. He sighed and also resumed to stare at the door. After a few minutes the man moved again, this time to take a sip of his butter beer which stood on the counter of the bar. Eldinwen sighed and also turned to the bar. Neither spoke. 

"Should we call her or something?" Asked Legolas as he replaced his butter beer onto the counter. 

Eldinwen shook her head and replied "She'll be here, soon."

He sighed. "We have been waiting over an hour."

"Just give her 5 more minutes, O.K?"

There was a hint of harshness in her voice that made Legolas, her elven brother, keep his mouth closed. He could see she was not in the mood to argue. Her best friend had failed to show up. That would make anyone grouchy! 

Eldinwen had resumed watching for her friend. She was determined not to admit that her friend might have forgotten their arrangements. It had never happened before. Well, maybe a couple of times before, but Eldinwen had put that behind her and was determined to wait. She sighed again and took a sip of her orange juice. The pub was nearly full to bursting. It must have been a pleasant day for some shopping of some sort! 

Suddenly, the doorknob turned sharply and in tumbled a rather blustered girl wearing a tartan mini-skirt and a T-shirt with a picture of chipmunk smirking on the front. She breathed deeply and gulped in mouthfuls of air. Everyone in the pub had gone silent and Legolas and Eldinwen had jumped to their feet. The girl looked up and pushed away her dark brown hair from her face. Eldinwen smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm late!" Gasped the girl, "the bus was late because of traffic. I had to run most of the way!"

Eldinwen smiled again and let the girl sit on her stool. Legolas handed her the rest of his drink and she gulped it down thirstily. Eldinwen smirked at Legolas and he gave her a look of defeat. Everyone else in the pub had gone back to his or her drinks and general chitchat. Eldinwen pulled up the nearest spare stool and ordered another butter beer for her brother. The girl adjusted her T-shirt, her breathing more calm and relaxed. Eldinwen's gaze turned from the bar to the girl's clothes, eyeing her up and down for a few moments.

"What did you have to wear those for?" she asked.

The girl also stared down at her clothes. "What's up with them?"

"Were just doing our shopping for school, not doing a catwalk show."

"Well, what about your clothes. Talk about the Middle Ages!"

Eldinwen stared at her clothes. She was wearing a long green dress with gold leaves embroided up the middle. The long sleeves had a triangular point going up the back of her hand and the shoulders padded and puffy. A hexagon shape fitted around the neck, showing the top of her pale chest. This was also embroided in gold silken thread. She also wore a ring on her right hand, which kept changing colour in swirling patterns, and a pendant necklace, which dangled lightly over her chest. Both of which were shaped like small oak leaves.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes, Raene!" She replied coldly.

"Then there's nothing wrong with mine!" said Raene, a smile spread across her face. Eldinwen opened her mouth to argue but glanced at the look on legolas' rather handsome face and closed it again. He tried to hold back what looked like a laugh. 

"I don't know…" He said, getting off his bar stool and slurping down the rest off his drink, "Your together for a couple of minutes and you're already squabbling. I sometimes wonder why you're such good friends," Raene giggled and Eldinwen blushed. They also drank the rest of their drinks and got up to leave. It was quite a warm but blustery day, the wind sweeping through the narrow courtyard, causing the girls' skirts to flap dangerously. Raene fumbled furiously to hold hers down while Legolas tapped on the appropriate bricks to open the archway to Diagon Alley. The bricks scrapped apart to let them walk through. Soon they were in the bustling alleyway and pushing through the crowds to the looming building up ahead.


	2. Time well spent

Chapter .2. Time well spent.

The three friends moved swiftly through the crowded Alley Street, past Flourish and Botts bookshop, past Ollivanders until they made it to the steps of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Raene made a final attempt to keep her small skirt under control before they pushed open the double doors and stepped in. The long corridor was brightly lit and many goblins sat working behind desks. The only sounds were their feet on the marble floor and the continuous stamping as the goblins stamped documents. Legolas Greenleaf led the way, closely followed by his sister and Raene. The goblins, to Eldinwen, seemed to sneer at them as they walked past. They reached the top desk where an elderly looking goblin was busy scribbling on a piece of parchment with a long pheasant's feather. As they approached he looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Hello Griphook, We're here to collect some money from our vaults please." Legolas said politely to the goblin, who had now put his quill down and was sneering at them.

"Certainly!" sneered Griphook, still staring and them, "do you have your keys?"

Each held up their individual keys and Griphook nodded.

"Very well." sighed Griphook, returning to his paperwork, "you may proceed."

Legolas gave a small smile to the girls before heading to the doors at the far end of the corridor behind Griphook. Raene followed. Eldinwen stayed rooted on the spot. She stared around the vast hallway, lit with candles hanging from chandeliers. It was highly decorated with gold and pictures of cherubs flying carelessly around the ceiling. Something gripped her arm and tugged her back to reality.

"Are you coming or are we going to be here all night?" Asked Raene, pulling at Eldinwen's arm with such force she was nearly pulled from her feet.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming. Just let go of my arm before you pull it out of its socket."

Raene let go of Eldinwen's arm, and she rubbed it angrily. "It was you who made us late in the first place!"

Raene stalked off, closely followed by Eldinwen, who was still rubbing her aching arm.

All came out off the bank carrying large bags of money and many bruises. The trip had been bumpy and with three safes to visit and a metal cart to ride in, they were all battered and exhausted. But there was no time to rest. They still had a lot of shopping to do and school stuff to buy. Firstly, they went to Flourish and Botts bookshop and purchased their schoolbooks for this year. The pile was quite massive and they had to shrink the books momentarily to pocket size to carry them. They flittered from shop to shop buying their school equipment and shrinking their purchases to pocket size.

Legolas suggested that they took a break from all their shopping and both girls agreed instantly. They ordered their drinks and sat outside in the dying sunlight.

"I think I'll go and look in the _magical menagerie_ after this drink." Said Eldinwen, thoughtfully as she sipped her orange juice. The others nodded.

"I think that's a great idea!" exclaimed Legolas, a smile spread across his face. "Are you going to buy a pet?"

"Maybe…" replied Eldinwen, staring over to the store that sold magical creatures, "…if I have enough money that is!"

Raene gulped down the rest of her juice and got up.

"Well." She said, re-adjusting her skirt flinging her brown hair behind her. "I'm going to find a new quill. My old one's worn out, what with all the essays we have to write!"

"You will need a new quill, what with our exams coming up!"

Raene gave a small sob and moaned. She hated exams, as did most of the students at Hogwarts. 

"We don't do we?" she sobbed. Eldinwen picked up her orange juice and nodded sadly. More groans escaped Raene's well-glossed lips. Legolas also finished his drink and cream bun and got up.

"Well, I think I'll go with Raene. Will you be alright on your own?"

Eldinwen nodded.

"O.K, will you meet us back here?"

Eldinwen nodded again.

"Right!" He said, rubbing his hands together and gesturing to Raene. "We'll… be going!"

Yet again, Eldinwen nodded. She smiled sweetly at him. Raene seemed to have perked up now that she knew that he was coming with her. 

She grinned broadly at Eldinwen and said, "meet you back here in half an hour then!"

For the final time, Eldinwen nodded. She watched them head to the quill shop and sighed shaking her head. 'I know this is going to end in them kissing!' she thought. After finishing her juice, she headed for the _Magical menagerie,_ erupting in fits of silent giggles at the thought of what Raene and Legolas might get up to while she was not there.


	3. Feathers and fustration

Chapter .3. Feathers and frustration.

The bell clanged as Eldinwen entered the _Magical menagerie. _She was greeted by squawks and squeaks and a loud commotion from the animals in cages and cases around the store. A tall, dark haired witch stood behind the counter, trying to calm down the frantic animals around the store.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!!!" she shouted and the animals started to become steadily quiet again. She walked round to meet Eldinwen who was looking at the many rows of animals. Something short, round and prickly was banging its head on the bars of its cage next to Eldinwen. 

"Ruddy animals!" joked the shopkeeper to Eldinwen. Eldinwen nodded in answer and continued to stare at the prickly animal banging its head. The shopkeeper rubbed her bony hands together and smiled pleasantly. 

"Right…what was it you were looking for?"

Eldinwen stared at the tall woman and smiled back.

"Just a pet, something easy to look after and can attend Hogwarts with me."

Eldinwen carried on walking along the rows of creatures studying each closely. The shopkeeper followed her, obviously deep in thought. 

"Well…" she climbed a ladder and fumbled around through cages. "Maybe you could take your pick from one of these beauties!"

The old witch stared pulling down cages and boxes storing small inhabitants with a different look about each. The first to be put on the table was what appeared to be a strange green slug. The small beast gave a slight hiccough and spayed green goo over the witches desk and robes.

"He's always doing that." Reassured the witch with a small smile of affection. "He must have a cold or something."

Eldinwen had an unsure look about her face. She wasn't sure that THAT was the kind of pet for her. 

The next looked more promising. It sat on a ripped and battered old cushion cleaning a long and slender leg. It stopped and stared at Eldinwen with a pair of bright yellow eyes. It seemed to be some sort of cat, except it had bright purple fur. Eldinwen thought it rather smart and was about to say she would take it when it pounced with the force of a lion onto Eldinwen's pretty face, digging its hooked claws into her skin. She tried to pull the wretched thing off, but it held fast. All she could see was purple and smell mothballs. The pain spread through her face and she couldn't breathe. But something wrenched the cat from her face and threw it behind the desk. It hissed wildly showing a set off teeth too big for its head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well," said the shop assistant cheerfully, "obviously not that one then!"

She climbed the ladder again as though nothing had happened. Eldinwen's breathing was heavy and shallow. 

The shopkeeper hummed to herself as she moved along the shelves, studying the contents of the cages.

"Ah ha!" she yelled in triumph, "this must be what your looking for!"

Eldinwen felt a little uneasy about this. The shopkeeper didn't exactly receive her full trust after the disappearing cat. Now the woman was pulling at another large cage. Something inside squawked loudly. Eldinwen tried to peer inside and decided that it must be some sort of bird. Its feathers were golden yellow in colour and reminded Eldinwen of bright golden flames, bursting with energy and power. The shopkeeper placed the cage on her desk and sat down.

"Well?" she said after a few minutes, "take a look girl, it won't bite!"

__

That's easy for you to say! Eldinwen thought _I bet_ _a flying purple cat hasn't attacked you!_

Eldinwen edged towards the bird enclosed in the cage, become more uneasy seeing its long pointed beak. She stood a few paces away from it and tilted her head a bit to the side. The bird cooed lovingly, rubbing its crested head against the bars of its cage. Eldinwen couldn't resist stroking its feathered head with the tip of her finger. This one was for her. And she didn't care how much it cost. The bird chirped loudly with satisfaction and fluttered its wings.

"I thought you'd like him. He's a phoenix you know. Clever birds they are. And certainly allowed at Hogwarts."

"How much?"

"For you my dear, I'll say…50 sickles?"

"Deal!"

Eldinwen began rummaging around in her purse looking for the right amount for the phoenix. She just had enough. What a stroke of luck. She paid for the bird and headed back to the café. Her half an hour was up and she didn't wish to be late. 

__


	4. The spirit of Hogwarts

Chapter .4. The spirit of Hogwarts.

"It's certainly an impressive animal!" stated Legolas, peering at the phoenix on the café table. "Very majestic tail feathers as well!" 

"He, not it, HE!" corrected Eldinwen.

"My apologies." Replied Legolas.

"You should say that to him, not me!" she informed her brother.

"Sorry…erm…what's his name?"

"Yeah," piped in Raene, "you've got to give him a name."

Eldinwen was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. After a long wait, she finally spoke.

"Fëa." She finally said. 

"What?"

"Fëa!" repeated Eldinwen, "That's what I'll call him."

"F…ë…a…" Raene rolled the words around her mouth like a hard to digest gobstopper, "Spirit…I like it!"

"A true elven name." Agreed Legolas.

"I'm glad that's settled." Sighed Eldinwen happily, "Oh, by the way, did you find a quill you liked?"

"Yep!" smiled Raene. She rummaged around in her bags and soon pulled out a colourful, red quill.

"It's a self-writing quill!" chuckled Raene, "no more hand aches for me!"

"I hope you brought an ordinary back up quill," Eldinwen tried to look serious, but it was a challenge, "just in case that ones confiscated!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Raene delved into her bag again and presented an ordinary pheasant's feather to them. 

"Good!" sighed Eldinwen, stroking Fëa's crested head with a finger. "Anywho!" stated Legolas, "I think it's time we were off. I want a good night's sleep before we set off for Hogwarts in the morning."

The others agreed and headed back to their rooms in the leaky cauldron.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The hogwarts steaming train stood in the station. Its gold letters gleamed on the red base. It looked so magical. Grey puffs of smoke belowed from its chimney, engulfing anything in its path. Legolas, Eldinwen and Raene stood on platform _9 3/4 _ staring at its gleaming red paintwork and sparkling letters. It felt good to be standing on the platform again, amongest the huburb of students bustling onto the train and sobbing parents saying their last goodbyes. A tad too dramatic. 

They bordered the train and took their usual seats at the back near the large back windows. Legolas sat opposite the two girls, who were deep in elvish conversation. He was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to care what they were saying. Three 6th year students appeared at the door. 

"_Vedui mellonins!" _exclaimed Eldinwenin Elvish.

"whadda she say?" asked a tall red head, wearing an experssion of complete confusion. Raene giggled.

"Greetings friends!" she translated, "Honestly Ron, you should know that by now. Ron frowned.

"Yeah, yeah…I knew that." He then said, seeing the looks on his friends faces, "I really did!"

"Sometimes I really wonder about you sometimes, Ron, I really do." Muttered Hermione, talking a sit next to the girls. Ron and another boy, with black hair and a scar on his forehead, sat next to Legolas. 

"And how are you Harry? Did you have a nice summer" asked Eldinwen, smoothing a crease in her dress and staring at the boy opposite. Harry shrugged.

"The usual summer, locked up in my bedroom, Uncle Vernon shouting his head at every move I make."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." 

"What did you two do then?" Eldinwen turned her attention to Ron and Hermoine.

"Homework mostly," said Hermoine simply "And some light reading."

"Me, Fred and George degnomed the garden. I swear more gnomes have cropped up than last year. Must be a nest or somethin'"

A trolley trundelled past loaded with sweets and candy.

"Anything off the trolley?" grunted the new 'trolley lady'. She was known to be worst than Snape on a cold winters day in his underpants!

"Oohh…I'll have some chocolate frogs please." Raene leaned over Eldinwen and Hermoine, stuffing some knuts into the old bats outstreached hand. She handed Raene her chocolate frogs and stomped off.

"Blimey, you won't miss her in a crowd would you?" said Ron, staring down the corridor at the bulky mass of flubber, "She reminds me off a rinocerous with a cactus shoved up its rare end."

Even Hermoine sniggered at his joke. 

Soon they had finished the chocolate frogs and were in deep conversation about gnomes, faries and other…interesting stuff…until the train came to a halt. They were at Hogwarts. And what a marvel it looked, orange lanterns hanging outside and the glowing windows around the spiraling turrants. Truly magical!


	5. Trauma at teatime

Chapter .5. Trauma at teatime.  
  
Dumbledore tapped a glass with his fork and the room fell silent. All heads turned. Everyone fell silent when the head was about to speak. He slowly stood up; suspension clung to the air. "I have a few announcements to make." boomed Dumbledore's voice. It filled the whole room, bouncing off the walls. "To all first years, welcome. As always the forbidden forest is.well.forbidden! So is the East tower due to construction work." ("And because of the moaning!" whispered Ron. Eldinwen, Raene and Legolas all stared at him, blank expressions on their faces.) ".Anyone caught breaking these rules and others will be reported to me or a member of staff. Well.that's all I have to say. Enjoy the feast!" He clapped and platters of food appeared on the tables. Everyone began to tuck in.  
  
"Moaning?" questioned Hermione, after they all had filled their plates with food, "What moaning?" "Fred heard one of the teachers talking about moaning in the East tower, something about it being haunted. Or someone being tortured!" "Whooo.scary!" exclaimed Raene, brandishing a chicken leg. "That didn't happen last year did it?" "No." "It's probably one of Peeves' pranks gone to far." "Could he think of anything like that?" "Probably!" Raene took a bite out of her Chicken leg, "Or maybe someone told him to do it." She gestured over to the twins with a nod. Fred frowned. "Don't look at us, we didn't do anything!" "How do we know you're not." Raene was cut off by a low moan. Everyone went silent. The moan was followed by a blood-curdling scream. Then it fell silent. Everyone went ballistic. Only Dumbledore's voice calmed them down. "Everyone stay calm. There is nothing to panic over. Now I believe it is time for bed. Prefects." The prefects got up and their houses followed them to their dormitories, making sure they stayed close.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Eldinwen couldn't sleep; She lay there, listening for the distant moaning. It brought up a distant Memory, Of the last time she attended Hogwarts. Raene rolled over in her sleep and sighed. She had been involved too. The battle between good and evil. Elf vs. Vampyr. Seregwen had escaped, for the moment. But at the cost of losing someone she held dear. Kementhalion, her fathers most trusted warrior. Seregwen had taken him. That's what the moan had reminded her of. She climbed out of bed and wandered over to the window over looking the school grounds. Fëa cooed gently and she stroked his head, deep in her memories. Kementhalion, Strong Earth. His name said it all. He was strong and not afraid of anything. An elf with dreams. Dreams that went too far. Now she was left feeling alone and defenceless. Her rock was gone.  
  
When Eldinwen finally got to sleep, she dreamed about him. Their last moments together. His red hair, like fire, his green eyes, like hers, lost in a sea of thought. 


	6. Lectures, Lectures, Lectures!

A.N. please, please, PLEASE r/r! You must of read at least a bit of this story to have got this far. I need to know what you think. You know you want to.go on, GO ON! Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on!! :^D  
  
Chapter.6. Lectures, Lectures, Lectures!  
  
"Great, Potions first, oh what joy!" Legolas stared glumly at his timetable on the table. "You sound enthusiastic Lego." Giggled Raene. "Who would if they had potions first?" Questioned Legolas. All three nodded. "And don't call me that!" "Soz Big man!" Smirked Raene. This was answered by a glare. They got up to head to the dungeon when Legolas remembered he had left his wand in the Griffindor common room. Any excuse to escape potions thought Eldinwen.  
  
Potions was like they remembered it, dull. Snape drivelled on for half the lesson about the uses of dragon's snare and wrote some complicated formulae's on the board for them to write down. Legolas complained that he didn't understand a word he was saying. The rest of the lesson was about making a dragon's snare repellent. Eldinwen's potion fumed purple smoke and was the right temperature. Raene's was nearly there, but instead of a liquid, the potion evolved into a wobbling blob off goo. It stuck to the table, pulsing gently. Legolas' was even worse. It turned red and smelt awful then, when tested exploded in a shower off sparks.  
  
Their next lesson was History of Magic with Professor Binn. As usual it was a droning lecture where half the class went to sleep. Even Eldinwen fell asleep at the sound of 'rebellions'. Almost every part of magic history revolved around rebellions or wars. They were just so boring! Only Hermione was listening to the old ghost rabbiting on.  
  
Their last lesson, after lunch, was care of magical creatures with Hagrid. "At last, a proper lesson!" sighed Raene as they headed towards the school grounds and the hut on the outskirts of the forest. Already the class had gathered around a small table holding what looked like wolf pups. When the three friends arrived at the table, Hagrid was talking to a rather old looking wizard with a crooked nose. "What's going on Hagrid?" asked Legolas, nodding to the old wizard. "Ah, been havin' a bit o' trouble in the forest. I 'ave ter go an' investigate. Professor Clockworth will be takin' the class." Raene groaned. They all felt like that. The first decent lesson in the day was ruined. But Eldinwen knew a way they could escape another boring lesson. "Can we come and help you Hagrid?" she asked the giant. "If yeh like, but it 'ill be dangerous!" "We don't mind," she smiled, "We laugh in the face of danger!"  
  
They followed Hagrid into the trees and to a makeshift path of compressed earth. Leafy branches scraped past them, digging into their clothes and skin. Eldinwen ignored this and continued to talk to Hagrid. "So Hagrid, want kind of trouble have you had?" "Noises mostly. Like the ones in the east tower. 'Ad some first years spooked." "What do you think is making these noises?" "Dunno, something in pain I reckon. Poor devil!" "Something in pain?" This thought stuck in Eldinwen's mind like a nightmare. Haunting. "WHA!" yelled Raene as she tripped over a tree root. Legolas knelt down to help her and paused. "Oh my god!" his eyes widened and he jumped back, almost falling over himself. "What is it?" Eldinwen ran over to her friends and followed Legolas' hand. Near where Raene was laying was a small pool of red blood. It shone evilly. A trail of the same blood led into the depths of the forest. Eldinwen gasped. Raene turned to see what everyone was looking at and almost ended up in the tree screaming. "W-who's is that?!" Raene stuttered, pointing to the blood. "That'll be the trouble I reckon." Muttered Hagrid, stepping up behind Eldinwen. "Should we follow it?" whispered Eldinwen. "NO, no, no! I am NOT going in there!" Raene shook her head violently. "You don't know what might be waiting in there. It might be hungry!" She shuddered at the thought. "I would have ter agree with her on this one. We don't know what may be in there. Don't want yer gettin' hurt now." "But what about if the thing that's injured is still alive?" protested Eldinwen, "We can't just leave it to die!" "We have ter!" With that, Hagrid headed back through the woods, closely followed by Raene and Legolas. Eldinwen was left standing alone, frustrated and eager to find out whom the blood belonged to. She decided to find out herself and followed the blood trail deep into the forest. 


	7. Into the Forest

Chapter.7. Into the forest

The undergrowth was dense and hard to get through, but Eldinwen concentrated on the blood. Small pools appeared here and there but the blood was mostly small trickles at a time. A twig scratched a long cut across her cheek. Drops off blood dripped down her chin. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she found whatever was wounded. 

Her dress would need repairing. A rip had formed on the hem and the gold fibres had become lose. Her mum would surely kill her if she didn't repair it soon. By about half four, Eldinwen was truly lost. She felt so stupid because she did not listen to advise. She was just about to turn back when her senses detected something. Like all the Greenleaf's, Eldinwen had excellent hearing and sight. It sometimes came in handy! At this point, Eldinwen had heard a, how could she describe it, sucking sound. It came from the east where the blood had trailed off. Keeping her ears open, she followed the sound and was led to a small clearing surrounded by large elm tree roots. The sucking sound was coming from a large Rowan tree in the middle of the clearing, but whoever, or whatever, was making that sound was hidden in the shadows. If Eldinwen got a bit closer she would be able to see the figure. But as soon as she took a step forward, a twig snapped under her foot. The noise stopped and the figure emerged from the shadows. Eldinwen's breath caught in her throat and her legs were stuck fast with fear. The figure stepped into the moonlight and Eldinwen could see it close up.

The it was a her. She had long black hair that covered her face. Her skin was pale and cold and her fingers were long and bony, accompanied by long sharp nails. Her face was also pale and when she looked up, Eldinwen could see her eyes were cold and grey. She stared at Eldinwen. A stare of a Killer. Her lips dripped with blood, her fangs were that of a werewolf. She snared evilly. It was, undoubtedly, Seregwen the vampyr.

"We meet again elf, but this time there is no-one around to save you!" Her voice was eerie. She cackled and made a leap towards Eldinwen. 

If it hadn't been for Firenze, Eldinwen would have been pinned to the floor and had the life sucked out of her. The Centaur had come in the nick of time, jumping in the path of Seregwen's teeth and Eldinwen's neck. 

The vampyr screamed in anger at the centaur before biting into his flanks. The centaur yelped and kicked violently. His fore hoof whacked Seregwen in the chest and she flew into the Rowan tree with a thump. Hissing, she climbed to her feet, staggered and fell back over. Firenze charged, using his powerful hind hoofs to fling the vampyr to the other side of the clearing. Seregwen finally found her bearings and lunged at the centaur again. Her fangs sunk into his neck. He didn't have time to yell. They fought each other until Firenze, panting and wounded, threw Eldinwen onto his back and sprinted out of the clearing. Eldinwen looked back to see Seregwen screech, pick up a limb body which had been laying near the tree in the centre and disappeared.

Later, when the two were out of the forest into the moonlight, Eldinwen climbed off Firenze's back. His mane was mattered with blood and his sides heaving.

"Thank you, ever so much! I thought I was a gonna!" 

"That is quite alright Miss Greenleaf. You are always welcome in this forest, remember that." Firenze's breathing calmed and he smiled. But as soon as it had came it went, in its place a sharp bolt of pain. Eldinwen's eyes grew. 

"Will you be O.K?"

"Yes. If not, Hagrid will look after me. Do not fret." He tried a small smile again. With one last kick of his hind legs, Firenze was back into the forest, hidden by the undergrowth. Eldinwen sighed, glad to be safe, and headed back to the school. Two thoughts stuck in her head, puzzling her. Why was Seregwen back when she was weak and who was the person she was feeding off? These questions had here thinking all the way to the girl's dormitory.

Raene snored peacefully in her bed. Eldinwen won't wake her to tell her the adventures she had had tonight. She would tell her tomorrow, over breakfast. Eldinwen got changed and climbed into bed. It had been a tiring day but how could anyone sleep when they new a vampyr was in the forest?


	8. Sweet Screams

Chapter.8. Sweet Screams.

Swirling patterns appeared from the darkness, filling the room with light. It was magical. The old elf caught a spark in the air, tapped it with his wand and let the dancing fairy fly over the youngsters' heads. They gasped in ore as it twirled out of sight over the treetops. They gathered closer to get a better view of the magician's next trick. Four older Elves sat on log benches watching the look on the children's faces. Two sat next to each other. A boy and a girl. The girl pushed back her white/blonde hair revealing her pretty face. The boy stared at her for a moment, mesmerised by her beauty. He had fire like hair that played around his shoulder blades and dazzling green eyes that could make anyone smile.

"Isn't it clever how he does that?" Exclaimed the boy, staring back at the old man, now making a large bird of smoke glide around the village. 

"Yes it is." Agreed the girl, "And one day I shall know how to do it too!"

"I shall learn before you!" smiled the boy.

"Want to bet?"

"Sure!"

"OK. If I learn magic before you, you do my chores for a month!"

"And if I learn magic first, you will go out with me!"

The girl stared into the boys eyes for a moment, not sure what to say. The boy gave her a cheeky grin that said 'you don't want to bet 'cause you know I'll win!'

She returned the cheeky smile and held out her hand.

"Deal!" 

The boy shook her outstretched hand. 

"Deal!" he said.

This memory seemed to appear in Eldinwen's dream, but she could not understand why or where it had come from. _It must be something to do with a vision! _She thought. Sure enough another vision was coming…

Seregwen glided through the door of the east tower. Her red robes flew out behind her as she flew up the stairs. She flung open the door. A figure quivered in a corner, blood dripped from its shabby clothes. 

"Come!" snarled Seregwen, gesturing for the figure to come to her. It came gingerly. She grabbed it by the scruff of the neck so that its hood fell down.

The boy didn't look very old. He had bright red hair and green eyes. Both had lost their sparkle. 

"How did she know I was here?" Snarled Seregwen to the quivering elf. 

"I swear I don't know anything!" Kementhalion's voice was shaking, and so was his whole body.

"Really? Maybe I can loosen your tongue."

She bared her fangs at him. He struggled to get away, but her hold was too strong.

"There's no point struggling, we have the whole night together where no-one can hear you scream!"

She threw the young boy across the room. He hit the back wall with quite a lot of force. A smile spread across Seregwen's face as she glided over to the limp form of Kementhalion. He looked up at her approaching and screamed.

Eldinwen awoke, sweaty and screaming at the top of her voice. Raene grabbed her arms and talked to her soothingly.

"It's alright, it's alright. Calmed down. It was only a nightmare, a silly nightmare."

Eldinwen stopped screaming and stared into her friend's eyes. Her ears were ringing and her body shaking. Sweat trickled down her face in little beads.

"She's back Raene. Seregwen's back!"

After she was transported to the hospital wing, Eldinwen told Raene everything that had happened. Raene listened closely and when her friend had finished sighed. 

"She must need Kemenfalleon for something, something bigger than blood."

They thought for a moment.

"Are you sure it was a vision?"

"I'm sure, when I had stopped screaming, I heard him yelling in the tower." Eldinwen fiddled with the bedclothes; not sure she wanted to talk about this subject.

"She must be planning some kind of revenge." Raene carried on. "Something to get her back into power."

Another long silence of thinking.

"Do you know who we should ask?"

"No, who?"

"Harry Potter of course." Eldinwen started to climb out of bed. "He, Hermione and Ron have been in a situation like this many times before."

The two girls hurried down to the main hall to breakfast and their helpers.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

"So… this vampyr… she's come back for revenge?"

Both girls nodded. Harry looked deep in thought. His scrambled egg was going cold.

"Do you want that?" asked Ron, eyeing Harry's egg and toast.

"Be my guest." Harry passed his plate to Ron who tucked in greedily.

"If what I've heard is correct, the moaning is your boyfriend?"

"No, just…" Eldinwen thought for a moment before adding, "…a friend! Just a friend!"

"Get real. We all know you two dig each other." Raene rolled her eyes.

Eldinwen blushed. She got the general idea what Raene was hinting at.

"Ok, the moaning is your FRIEND who was kidnapped by the vampyr, who attacked you in the woods, Seregwen, and you saw this in a vision?"

Both girls nodded sadly.

"And you want to rescue him…"

"…but we need your help." Eldinwen finished.

"Right." Harry sat and thought again.

"We better not talk about our plans here."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How about you say a meeting time in elvish, I'll translate it to the boys and we'll talk about it then!"

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Raene. She elbowed Eldinwen. "Speak girl!"

"Ok, umm…, _Elen Sila Lumenn Omentilmo!"_

"Got that?"

"I think so…" Hermione looked into a book, nodded and closed it again. "See you there!"

"Good, tell the boys!" With that the girls left.

"Whad dad dey say?" asked Ron, his mouth full off egg and toast, spitting egg flakes onto Hermione.

"They said," Hermione brushed egg off her coat angrily, "A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting."

"What does THAT mean?"

"It means that they want to meet us when mars is bright again."

"When do we know that?"

"Don't you worry about that, I'll find out."

"Where?"

"In the girls bathrooms, where else is secret?"


	9. Meeting under the stars

****

A.N. soz that it's not as good as the others but what ya gonna do?

Chapter .9. Meeting under the stars.

The next weeks went by slowly. Eldinwen's marks had fallen but Raene and Legolas' slowly improved. They were worried about Eldinwen. She had hardly eaten and kept going out for walks in the middle of the night. Things didn't look good.

The situation didn't get any better when they were all in potions the next day…

"Not that ingredient you stupid girl!" Snape snarled down on Eldinwen. She had added primrose to brindell nightshade, producing toxic fumes of black smoke. Snape flicked his wand and the mixture disappeared. "In future be more careful!" 

Eldinwen's eyes filled with tears.

"If you know what I've been going through…" the rest of the sentence caught in her mouth as Snape whipped round and glared out her.

"Alright Miss Greenleaf, what have you been through, do tell."

Eldinwen just bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I think you need to come with me Miss Greenleaf." 

Eldinwen followed Snape out of the classroom, all eyes on her in disbelief. 

She sat in Snape's office, after she refused to tell him anything he gave up and told her that she could sit there until she had calmed down and he would over look the detention he had planned for her. So she sat there wondering, wondering why Seregwen was back and what her next move would be. It was obvious she was getting her power from Kementhalion's blood. But why was she here? Revenge? These Questions still puzzled Eldinwen as she headed towards the Griffindor common room.

The northern star shone brightly and Mars was unusually bright. The full moon glistened like a giant pearl on a bed of misty blue velvet. Hidden in the girl's toilets, utterly bored with the sound of moaning Myrtle's voice, were three students.

"When did they say they would be here?" asked Ron, as moaning Myrtle flew over their heads again.

"Soon." Was all that Hermione could say. They sat in silence again. Suddenly the door opened and three more students came in. 

"Sorry we're late." Apologised Eldinwen. The three new comers sat down and they started the meeting.

"We have to rescue him." Protested Eldinwen, "I can't bear any more visions of him being tortured. I'll fear sleeping."

"Yes, but we don't know if your visions are correct." Pointed out Harry.

"Believe me, my sis is never wrong!" Legolas looked serious for a change, "Elves are never wrong."

"But Seregwen may be sending you false visions. It's happened to me."

"But I'm so sure!" Eldinwen stared out of the window. "I'm sure…"

"We'll have to get more evidence, then we can work out a plan!"

"Ok, we'll meet again when we get more evidence." Raene pattered Eldinwen on the shoulder and she returned to the real world. "Right?"

"Right." Sighed Eldinwen miserably. 

"Does that mean we can go back to bed now?" asked Ron sleepily.

"Yes, yes!" said Hermione, getting to her feet. Harry yawned. 

"See you later then." Said Ron. And so they all went off to bed.

Eldinwen couldn't sleep. Pictures flickered through her mind. Kementhalion. Seregwen. Her elders who had taught her to follow her heart. Eldinwen realised that she should do that. Follow her heart… She hurried over to the door of the common room and sneaked out. She ran down the deserted corridors with eerie grace and speed, making no noise. She was fixed on her target, the tower. She was going to know for sure if her predictions were correct. She nearly ran into Filch on the fifth floor corridor but her sharp reflexes got her into the shadows before he had noticed anything. After that, everything went smoothly and in less than a quarter of an hour Eldinwen found herself standing in front of the towers door. She gulped, breathed heavily in and opened the door with a bone chilling creak… 


End file.
